


veiled attractions

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Facials, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Undercover, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Hank and Connor are assigned to go undercover as an engaged couple at a wedding fair. However, how much of Connor's actions are actually pretend? Hank quickly learns that perhaps, the reason why Connor fell so easily into the role of a romantic partner, was because he actually wasn't faking anything at all.





	veiled attractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalalaurieart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lalalaurieart).



> Late Valentine's HankCon fic, enjoy! ^^

Hank sighed for the umpteenth time as his sleeve was tugged by his overenthusiastic fiance over to yet another table of floral arrangements. They have been at the wedding fair for just an hour but Connor’s eagerness had already worn him out.

“This shade matches your eyes,” cooed the android as he pointed at a table arrangement bursting with cerulean roses over a bed of baby’s breath.

“When was the last time you heard of someone having bright blue roses at their wedding?” said Hank, a look of annoyance on his features as he gave a quick scan at the attendees surrounding that particular stall.

“Well actually it’s not as uncommon as you think,” remarked Connor and at this, Hank rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder, peering at the neighbouring seller’s wares; balloon arrangements. The older man had always found balloons to be somewhat tacky for formal events such as weddings. According to him, they belonged to children’s parties and cliche valentine’s gifts however, he was sure that his android partner would be suggesting them very soon.

Good thing they actually weren’t getting married.

They had to pose as if they are though. That was the only way they could get into a wedding fair and blend in. Fowler had even gotten them matching engagement rings and pushed Hank to cut his hair shorter to look neater. He said it made him look younger, especially in contrast to Connor’s appearance. However, he felt more like a sleazy sugar daddy who for some reason had proposed to his favourite twink. Not only was his hair done all nice and his beard had gotten a bit of a trim as well, but he was wearing a white casual blazer over a light pink shirt, dark trousers held up by an obnoxiously large buckle, and long, shiny formal shoes. His partner, on the other hand, looked as youthful as ever with a mustard coloured sweater vest pulled over a baby blue, long sleeved button up tucked into dark jeans, and ankle boots. He also had a pair of round glasses perched over his nose and his hair had been styled with a touch of curl more extra than usual.

Gavin and Nines were there as well, posing as wedding cake decorators. The android had been decorating a faux cake for the past couple of hours, meticulously piping on buttercream flowers and lace, embellished with tiny shiny pearls and airbrushing with gold lustre dust. At one point, Connor and Hank had popped by their stand just in time to catch Gavin flinging royal icing at his partner. As Connor hastily pulled the two away from each other before they toppled the cake and blew their covers, the Lieutenant remarked that they bickered like an old married couple. Nines picked up on that and now, every time someone dropped by their stall, the android dramatically gushed over his ‘ditzy and messy husband’ Gavin, making up embarrassing stories about their ‘relationship’ much to the other detective’s annoyance.

The reason why the four cops were currently undercover at the wedding fair was because someone gave them a tip-off on their current red ice case; that one of the more notorious smugglers was smuggling the drug in through shipments of wedding dresses and material. Of course, that could be any of the dozens of wedding attire stalls at the fair. The term ‘dresses’ was specified so along with Hank and Connor, there were also Tina and Chris- also posing as an engaged couple. But unlike the rest of the team, Tina was actually interested in viewing the fair, surveying the dresses and taking photos of them to send to her real fiancée back at home. So while Tina and Chris went around keeping stall owners busy, Hank and Connor did the actual investigating.

It was a simple enough premise and it would be going much faster if Connor didn’t get so engrossed in playing his role.

“What do you think, Hank?”

The android turned around, a sheer veil with lace trimmings covering his face. Hank rolled his eyes but he couldn’t deny how insufferably cute the whole thing was. Or maybe it was just the android who constantly caught Hank’s eye. Maybe both.

“Come on, take that off Con,” he said, taking a step towards him and before he could think about what he was doing, he ran his fingers along the thin fabric, gently taking the edge between his finger and throwing it over the back of Connor’s head. As the delicate lace fell back down, framing Connor’s face, the android looked up at Hank with a somewhat of a dumbfounded expression, eyes wide with lips slightly parted.

The pair stood like that, staring at each other for a moment before Connor looked down, the lightest tint of blue creeping onto his cheeks.

“You haven’t answered my question,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet, his LED spinning yellow as Hank scrambled for something to say or do.

However, before the older man could do this, he heard a gaggle of whispers on his left-hand side. Giving the source a quick glance, he spotted a small group of women pointedly looking at them, an awestruck expression on their faces. When getting no reply from Hank, Connor looked up in the direction Hank was glaring at.

“Oh.”

The word came out as a small whisper but loud enough to cause Hank to snap his head around to face the android once more.

Hank could still feel the group staring at them and Connor was still looking all doe-eyed at him. He also then realised that his hands were still lingering on the wedding veil and upon noticing that, he briskly let go of it as if he was touching a hot surface. The light at Connor’s temple blinked red for a moment and as Hank was about to remark on why the android was acting so weird, a pair of hands were grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket. Suddenly, there was a mouth pressing up against his, soft and tasting like nothing. Hank froze up as Connor pulled away for a moment to mutter against his lips.

“We’re supposed to be engaged, Lieutenant. Don’t blow it.”

The reminder of their task seemed to be enough for Hank to get back into focus, leaning into his partner and kissing him back, hands joining Connor’s over his chest.

They remained like that for just a brief moment however as just as quickly as the kiss started, it was over. When the android pulled away, he had a small smile on his features, his LED now looping a calm, blue light.

“Hey… Hank?” Connor breathed out.

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

The confession startled Hank, eyes growing wide as he took a few steps backwards… and knocked over a mannequin. The dress display fell to the floor with a deafening crash, causing the people around them to turn around and see what was going on.

“Lieutenant! Are you alright?”

Concern poured out of Connor’s voice as he spoke and it would have turned into panic at having called Hank by his work title were it not for the pile of red ice spilling out of the broken mannequin and around his feet.

The next few moments were a blur.

The stall keeper who had been talking with Tina and Chris broke out into a run, the two cops chasing after him, Hank and Connor following in tow. A couple of yells and shouts could be heard as people were shoved around in the heat of the pursuit. In the end, however, it was Nines and Gavin that managed to get their hands on the perp, the android gracefully jumping over his table to land in front of him, blocking the way. In turn, the man had slipped out a switchblade from his pocket but as he was about to drive it into Nines’s chassis, his human partner came at him from the side, knocking the knife out of his hands and pinning him against a table. However, due to the intensity at which Gavin smashed him against the table, the cake that Nines had been working on toppled over- covering both men in vanilla buttercream. The perp tried to use this as a distraction to slip away but was quickly apprehended by Nines with the other cops now surrounding them.

* * *

About an hour later, the whole venue was empty from people apart from the cops swarmed around the red-ice dealer’s stall.

“Who would have guessed that a wedding dress shop was actually a front for drugs,” remarked Gavin as he went up to Hank who had quietly been resting against a wall with Connor standing a few feet away from him.

“Who would have known guessed you’d look more appealing with icing all over your face,” said Hank sarcastically.

“You find me appealing old man?” smirked Gavin and Hank rolled his eyes.

Nines showed up a few seconds later with two cups of coffee in his hands, offering them to the detectives who happily took one each.

“I thought the bride was supposed to take off her veil after the wedding,” said Gavin, nudging his chin towards Connor’s direction when a puzzled look surfaced on the older cop’s face, “You two looked pretty convincing out there.”

“Nines, please shut your husband up,” huffed Hank, glaring at the detective over the rim of his cup.

“Fuck off Anderson!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

Just then, Connor walked up to them and Nines, always the careful observer, excused himself, dragging Gavin away with him as he left.

“New uniform addition?” joked Hank, hand reaching up to give the wedding veil lopsidedly perched on Connor’s head a small tug.

The android’s hand shot up as his eyes went wide.

Had he really forgotten to take it off?

Hank observed him as he carefully unpinned it from his hair before pulling it off and held it in his hands, staring blankly at it as his LED cycled yellow.

“Listen,” sighed Hank, taking a step closer to him, “I wasn’t born yesterday, I knew that whatever you were doing earlier was more than just acting undercover.”

The android looked up at him, brows furrowed before looking down, a temporary red light blinking at the side of his face.

“Stay at my place tonight, we’ll um, talk over it. Maybe you can take Sumo out for a walk or whatever if it helps you clear your mind or something.”

* * *

In Hank’s defence, he did try to initiate conversation with the android but he was only human and could only resist so much when the brunet looked at him with those big eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as he inched closer to him.

Then Connor was on his lap, hands firmly planted in his silver locks and legs resting on either side of his thighs, lips locked together with Hank’s which only came off when the Lieutenant gently pushed him away- he needed to breathe after all.

“Jesus fucking Christ Connor,” he breathed out as Connor’s hands slid over to his front, unbuttoning his shirt from the top down.

The android hadn’t been fooling around when he said that he wanted him.

Hank’s hands reached down to encapsulate Connor’s smaller ones in his own, pausing him in his actions.

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” he said, voice a low murmur.

“I’ve already made it explicitly clear to you Lieutenant haven’t I?” replied the android back.

That seemed to be enough for Hank who trailed his hands were they had been resting on Connor’s hips to rest against the panelling at the nape of his neck. Upon feeling the older man’s hand on the sensitive panel, the texture of Hank’s rough skin, calloused with age, he let out a breathy moan before smashing their lips together once more. The android kissed the other man fervently, soft sounds of pleasure spilling from his mouth against Hank’s.

“Did I hit a sensitive spot?” muttered Hank against his lips, fingers rubbing in circles against the back of the android’s neck.

Connor shuddered against Hank, pushing up against his fingers as he spoke, “I have a higher level on sensitivity there due to it being a vulnerable spot. It has advanced micro sensors installed beneath the synthetic skin layer as a safeguard.”

Hank thought it sounded more like an elaborate excuse to project whatever nasty shit the android's creators were into onto him but he wasn’t about to argue, not when he had the android squirming on his lap like this.

The Lieutenant’s lips moved down from Connor’s own to erratically plants kisses over his jawline and down his neck, hands gripping the edge of his sweater as he pulled it off him. He wasted no time to undo the top buttons of the shirt beneath, mouth still attached to his skin. He trailed kisses over his collarbones and shoulder, now exposed from Hank tugging the shirt down.

“Ah-! Lieutenant!” gasped out Connor, his words escalating into a sultry moan as he left one hand in Hank’s hair, fingers brushing over the freshly shorn short hairs at the back of his neck as Hank's hands and lips travelled further downwards along his body. He looped his other arm around his neck, hanging onto him as the other man’s face appeared back in front of him and crashed their mouths together once more. The android parted his lips, sliding his tongue against Hank’s bottom one, more needy whines spilling out as he rutted against the Lieutenant’s thigh, his chassis almost vibrating at how much he was shaking in the man’s arms. Hank could feel his stiff erection against him as he ground down on him but he wasn’t too far off in terms of arousal himself.

Their kissing turned wet and sloppy and it was Connor’s turn now to reach out and start ridding Hank of his clothing.

Hank couldn’t believe how easily the android was letting him manhandle him, how he was shaking under the simplest of touches from him.

“You really do want this huh,” whispered Hank. The android currently sitting on his lap was the fruit of decades of hard work and intense research into creating the perfect AI and supercomputer in a form similar to a human but superior in nature.

And yet, rather than utilising himself for his intended purpose, holding up stature and composure to articulate this predominant nature he could easily have on mankind if he so wished, he was pliantly sitting there, slipping Hank’s jacket and now open shirt off, his moans a prelude to his soon to be state of debauchery.

Hank momentarily pulled away to catch his breath and looked over him. Connor gazed back at him, his pupils blown out, cheeks ruddy and lips still glistening with the Lieutenant’s saliva and his own artificial one.

The Lieutenant wanted to explore more of Connor and extract all possible reactions from him touching him and his different components. To his delight, the android eagerly replied to with submission to every stroke of his fingers on him, arching into the touches as small erratic moans slipped out of him.

Hank wanted to go even further and so, he pressed his palm against the android’s still clothed groin and the response he elicited from the other was a choked out pleasured sob. Connor thrust his hips against it, desperate for the attention to that particular area and trying to make do with the friction his movements were creating. The android wrapped his arms fully around Hank’s neck, locking them into place there as he whispered in a needy tone.

“I want you to make love to me Lieutenant. Now,” he said, peppering the other man’s face with small kisses in between sentences, “I told you how I feel about you and you have responded positively to it. I take it that you feel the same?”

“Now wait Connor, you can’t just assume something like that,” huffed Hank, temporarily freezing his actions, wondering how he was going to articulate his next few words. In the end, he simply sighed before continuing, “I really do like you Connor. I don’t know what you see in an old man like me but, fuck you’re the greatest thing that has happened in my life for a while. This might sound a little, cheesy, but you have been there for me when others haven’t.” Hank paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Fuck, I’m not good with these things. You caught me by surprise earlier, not gonna lie. And I still don’t believe how I got you in my arms right now.”

“Bottom line is, I do want you. I wasn’t expecting us to um, get so intimate right off the but honestly, I’m just going to stop talking now so I can take you up to my bed and fuck you into it.”

His voice dropped to a more husky tone as he spoke those last few words, noticeably sending shivers running through the framework making up the android’s endoskeleton.

“I want you so badly, Lieutenant,” breathed out Connor and that had sealed the deal completely for Hank.

He firmly grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up. The android’s legs tightly wrapped themselves like a vice around his waist as he let out a small surprised squeal as he got carried into Hank’s bedroom.

The Lieutenant dropped Connor onto his bed and crawled on top of him as he undid his belt buckle, a small hiss escaping his lips as he palmed his erection, aching to be freed from the confinement of his tight trousers.

Hank might have also been growing impatient.

So with one swift movement, he undid Connor’s belt and fly, tugging his trousers off along with his underwear all at once as he leaned into him, bringing his fingers to the android’s lips as he gave him one simple order to satisfy the both of them.

“Suck,” Hank instructed and the android did eagerly just that.

He greedily took the other’s digits into his mouth, running his tongue over them as he coated them in saliva. He looked into Hank’s eyes as he did so and Hank couldn’t help but stare back in the ridiculously gorgeous brown orbs of Connor’s eyes.

When Hank decided that his fingers had been sufficiently coated, he moved them down to the android’s entrance however paused when he felt the area already slick with another liquid.

He glanced at the android who immediately figured out his questioning look.

“Self-lubrication protocol,” he simply stated.

Hank stared at him for a moment before a smirk surfaced over his face.

“You knew about this yet you still wanted my fingers in your mouth huh,” he said, earning himself a small gasp as he pressed the tip of one finger against the android’s hole, “I would indulge in your oral fixation if I wasn’t so impatient to fuck you right now.” And with that, Hank sunk one finger into the android.

A soft ‘oh’ made its way out of Connor’s parted lips, joined by another gasp and moan when Hank pushed inside of him a second and third finger. He spread his legs wider for Hank with every new addition inside of him, his cock already leaking precum as it twitched against his stomach.

Hank leaned down to kiss Connor, his eagerness relentless as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. Each kiss felt as if it were their first, and the Lieutenant was chasing that thrill that he felt each time their lips connected. Connor bucked his hips against Hank’s hand, hands sliding over his chest, fingers combing through his chest hair as he gently broke their kiss.

“I can’t wait any longer, Lieutenant,” muttered the android and who was Hank to deny him what he had been desperately begging for not only with his words but also with his body for the past half an hour.

So Hank did just as the other wanted; he removed his fingers from inside the android as he pulled his cock out of his briefs, using the excess lube that was covering his hand to spread it over his member. Connor looked up at him with a dazed expression, eyes fixed between the Lieutenant’s legs. The man was so tempted to shove his dick between his pretty pouty lips but he knew that if he did that he wouldn’t last long enough to fuck him.

His eyes shifted back to Connor’s as he hitched one of the android’s legs by his hip, using the other to line himself up against his entrance.

“You okay Con?” he said, prodding his tip against the tight ring of muscle.

“Yes, please Hank- just do it already,” huffed Connor, a little impatiently.

Hank steadied his grip on the brunet and finally pushed himself inside, easing himself slowly into the android until he bottomed out. Connor’s expression was blown out, low, breathy moans to spilling out of the android’s slack-jaw mouth. And this was before Hank actually started moving inside of him.

Hank’s first thrust inside of him had tears welling up in the side of the android’s eyes, as he rapidly lost the ability to formulate any semblance of a structured sentence. As Hank gripped him with one hand digging into his thigh and the other gripping him firmly by the hip, pounding in and out of him, the only sounds coming out of Connor were a loop of moans and desperate pleas punctuated with the older man's title between every slurred utterance of “more!” and “harder!”

Connor was the first one to come, clenching himself tightly around Hank as he came with a stuttering moan, his cock making a mess between the two of them. The Lieutenant fucked into him with more vigour, chasing his own orgasm but was stopped with Connor’s hand reaching out to give him a small tap.

“Not inside,” he breathed out, shuddering from over stimulation.

Looks like CyberLife had really thought of everything.

Hank slipped out of Connor, the android beckoning him to shift forwards until Hank was hovering above him with his knees on either side of his head, hands resting on the headboard.

The android tilted his head upwards, wrapping a hand around the other man’s dick, looking up at him as he stroked him to completion. Hank came with a low groan, briefly closing his eyes as he came all over Connor’s hand, thrusting into it as he rode out his climax.

The view of Connor’s face- entirely blissed out with splashes of Hank’s come over his face and lips- was enough to make the Lieutenant’s cock to twitch in interest when he opened his eyes again and peered down at him.

The man rolled off the android, flopping down on the bed next to him as he rolled over to the side, opening a drawer to bring out a wad of tissues to wipe his semen off his face. But the second he turned his head around, he caught Connor licking the fluids off his fingers.

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank groaned as Connor gave him a feigned innocent smile.

A few minutes later, the Lieutenant was lying in bed with the android tucked by his side in stasis. Connor had insisted on the need to reboot after their moment of intimacy.

“To run diagnostics,” he had said.

But Hank was fine with that, the physical presence of him being a comfort enough for him to eventually slip into a slumber.

Maybe, just maybe, next time they go to a wedding fair it wouldn’t be for undercover reasons.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter/Tumblr @peachtipple!!


End file.
